


A Garden Delight

by AWickedWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWickedWitch/pseuds/AWickedWitch
Summary: AU where 18-something Ginny and Hermione are neighbours in the city, who spend a night sleeping under the stars in the communal garden. After a shared drink their conversation turns personal, and before they know it the summer night turns hotter.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	A Garden Delight

'Alright, my turn!' Ginny grabbed the bottle from Hermione's hand and took a swig. The sweet wine wasn't the best, but at £3.50 from Tesco it was pretty good. Hermione took it bad immediately, and took another sip before dissolving into giggles. 

'Shh,' Ginny laughed along, but held up a finger to Hermione's lips. 'Shut up for people will start yelling out their windows.' 

The two girls were spread on a blanket on the grass, a large oak behind them. They were somewhat shielded from the few windows that still had light in them, but voices carried in a communal garden like this. Hermione couldn't help it though, she was a lightweight, and after only a few sips she was nothing but a smile. Ginny had managed to pace herself a bit, but was also beginning to feel the slight dim of a tipsy night. 

Hermione fell back against the blanket, her head spread around her like a halo. 'I love just looking a the sky.' 

Ginny snorted, because that girl was definitely drunk, but laid down with her and indulged. It was hard not to admit, the sky was beautiful. It had rained most of the day, but now the sky was clear and the stars sparkled. 

It was past midnight, and most of the flats were asleep. Somewhere a sad tune played from an open window, a bus passed on the streets outside, but other than that all you could hear were the two girls breathing. The wine forgotten, they both just stared up towards the endless sky, together. This was their best tradition. Every summer they'd bring out some blankets, a cooler, though it had only recently been upgraded to wine, and spent the night under the stars. But now they were off to uni, so this was the last time this year they'd be able to do so until next summer. 

Ginny felt a small tug in her heart, knowing she wouldn't see Hermione until Christmas, at the very earliest. They'd always been inseparable. Now they were heading to opposite ends of the country. This night was all they had. 

'He broke up with me, you know.' Ginny leaned up on her elbows when Hermione spoke. Ron. She wasn't surprised, it was obvious they were no longer together, but she hadn't wanted to push Hermione. 

'I know,' Ginny said, because it was easiest. She rolled over on her side, resting her head in her palm. 'I'm sorry.'

'It's okay,' but it didn't sound like it from Hermione's tremble. 'I'm not too sad, it just sucks to be dumped, you know?' 

Ginny wouldn't know. She'd never really been in a proper relationship, unless you counted some one night fumbles. But she could imagine. Why anyone would break up with someone so fucking gorgeous as Hermione was beyond her. 

'Thank you,' Hermione said. Ginny froze. Had she said that out loud? Hermione's smile seemed to say so, and Ginny could only be grateful to the darkness because there was no way Hermione could see her blush in the night. Or maybe she could, but Hermione looked away quickly.

Ginny didn't know what to say. She definitely had not meant to say _that_. But it wasn't a lie. Hermione was beautiful. Petite, with hair to die for, and her body. Well, Ginny cleared her throat. Her body had filled out just fine. Nothing to be jealous of, of course, Ginny had, if anything, filled out even better. But Hermione had a spark, something indefinable. She just looked good. 

Ginny's cheeks burned again, but Hermione had closed her eyes. 

'He was rubbish in bed, you know.' Ginny nodded, but she couldn't help but agree. After all, their rooms were wall to wall, and she may or may not have heard some of their bumbling attempts. Hermione had not sounded all that pleased. 

'He just couldn't find it, you know', she continued, and Ginny almost choked. 

'Find what?' she managed to get out between coughs. 

Hermione laughed, but quietly, and there was just enough light for Ginny to see her bite her lip. 'The spot, you know, the good one. He just kind of dug around until I had to pretend it was all good.' 

Ginny covered her face with her hand, she couldn't believe it. 'You're not meant to pretend it's all good.'

'I know.' Hermione sighed, and turned her face towards Ginny. It distracted her enough to almost not notice how Hermione's hand strayed from her stomach downwards. 'It's just... Weird, you know? We always wanted to have sex, and when we did it was just.. not good enough. I mean, how could he not find it, it's right...' 

She trailed off, and Ginny's eyes slowly followed the trail of Hermione's hand under it came to a rest. It was laying just over the crotch of her shorts. A flinch, and in the dark it looked like she cupped herself. 

Hermione must have had too much to drink, she has absolutely lost her mind. But Ginny's breath was coming faster and faster, and her heart was racing. What was Hermione doing? And why couldn't Ginny move?

'You know,' Hermione's voice came out on a whisper, and Ginny's eyes snapped back to meet hers. 'Last time we laid out here you talked in your sleep.' 

Her eyes were like ember in the night. Somehow all the light in the garden seemed to have found them. They were burning, but it was Ginny who was on fire. 

'Oh?' Ginny didn't want to know what she had said, but she couldn't stop herself from asking. 

'You whispered my name? Why?' 

Ginny gulped. 'I'm sure I was just dreaming about us drinking too much wine.' It was a poor lie, but it was all she had. 

Ginny sat up, and wrapped her arms around her knees. Suddenly it was much colder. They should go inside, and head to their own rooms. Hermione had just had too much wine that was all. But when she looked at the bottle, still half-full, that excuse seemed stupid. And Hermione's hand was still cupping her... 

'Our walls are very thin,' Hermione said, still lying down. Ginny's eyes didn't wander from where they were fixed. 'I bet you've heard every time Ron tried to, well. I've heard you as well.' 

Ginny had never brought anyone home to her flat, her parents and siblings were always in, unlike Hermione's.

'Never with anyone, of course,' Hermione said, as if she could read her mind. 'But I've still heard you. Sometimes I lie right up against the wall, and I swear I can hear every gasp.'

Ginny did gasp, and swung her head around. Was Hermione trying to embarrass her? But Hermione just smiled, and sat up. The hand, warm from between her thighs, landed on Ginny's arm. Her thumb stroked back and forth, sending goosebumps along Ginny's skin. Eventually, Hermione pulled her down. Ginny didn't relax, but somehow found herself with Hermione in the crook of Ginny's neck. Hermione hand was still stroking, but this time Ginny's collarbone. The skin was alive with her touch, and though she tried to fight it, she felt herself grow wet underneath her thin pants. 

The cool right air sent a breeze their way, and pushed up her light skirt. She didn't push it back down, thought she really should have. 

'I never meant to listen,' Ginny started, but Hermione interrupted. 

'I did.' Ginny released a long breath, immediately gulping another. Hermione angled her head up, and her mouth must have been just over Ginny's ear because she could feel her hot breath. She blew, gently, into Ginny's ear, and a shiver went through her whole body. 

'I wanted you to hear, too. I know I shouldn't have, but every time Ron came over I made sure we were right up against the wall.' Hermione continued even though Ginny shook her head from side to side. Her fingers never stopped stroking. 'Sometimes I'd face the wall, with him behind me, and I would stare at the picture of us from last year, the one I have right over my bed. You were wearing that red bikini, but we swum naked in the dark.'

'Hermione...' She meant to say stop, but it never came, and the breathlessness of her voice was everything but a denial. 

Hermione just laughed, a husky breath against Ginny's skin, and it was obvious she was moving down, towards the sensitive skin of her neck. 'I actually touched myself that night, after you fell asleep. Your hand had fallen on my stomach, and I swore you'd wake up when I did it, but you just slept through.' 

Ginny thought she would collapse and she was already lying down. Her whole body was on fire, despite the cold, and wherever Hermione touched was even hotter. Hermione had been thinking about her this whole time? Ginny remembered the time that photo was taken. She remembered swimming naked with Hermione in the dark, and brushing up against her breasts in the water. She remember trying to be better, and not lusting over her friend. She also remembered coming home and shutting herself in her room that morning, coming three times before she could trust herself to see Hermione again. 

Hermione had... Felt the same? 

She should be disgusted that Hermione had touched herself while Ginny was right there, but... She wasn't. She loved it. She couldn't breathe with loving it. 

Hermione started to pull away. 'I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you before we leave.' 

Ginny had half a second to react. After that Hermione would stand up and leave. So she just grabbed the hand that Hermione had been stroking her with, and pulled her back down. Hermione fell, landing half on top of Ginny, her hair creating a tent around them. It was pitch black in there, the strong curls keeping out any light that threatened to enter. Their breaths were heavy against each other, as if they were battling. Ginny licked her lips, and while Hermione couldn't have seen it, she must have heard because she gasped immediately. 

'I wish you'd...' Ginny shrugged, which jiggled Hermione against her. 'That night. You should have woken me up.'

Hermione took a deep breath. 'I wish I had too.' She leaned back to push her hair out of the way, and now Ginny could see her face again. Glittering eyes, and the start of a sinful smile. 'Do over?' 

Ginny barely had time to say "okay" because Hermione's lips came crashing against hers. Soft and tasting like their sweet strawberry wine, they sought Ginny and found her on a gasp. Their lips moulded against each other, both now wet and throbbing. Hermione's hands were already roaming, losing themselves in Ginny's clothing and hair and. One of them snuck between her legs.

Hermione had pulled up her skirt completely at some point, on purpose or by accident, it didn't matter. It just meant that Hermione's fingers had found Ginny's hotness. She couldn't stop herself from groaning, eyes bursting open, even just at the gentle uncertain touch. They were in the garden. She saw found window lit, anyone could pop their head out and see what they were doing. 

'Hermione, we have to stop.' But she didn't try to push the other girl again, instead Ginny's hands pulled her closer. Traitor. 

Hermione nodded, but didn't stop her kisses. She spoke between them, short statements, hard kisses. 'I know.' Kiss. 'Anyone could see.' Kiss. 'I don't care.' A moan, a bite. 

Ginny thought about their situation. It was past one am, it was unlikely anyone would be awake. It was dark, and they were partly under a tree. Also, Hermione's hand had slid under her panties, and there could have been a birthday party right next to them, she could not have cared less. The world around them disappeared without a trace. It was just Hermione. 

Birds sang around them as Ginny, much braver when it came to sex, found the zip to Hermione's shorts. She pulled it down, hard, and then the shorts followed. Had Hermione planned this? She was wearing a thong, a small lacy scrap of a fabric. A silk triangle covered "the spot" as she'd called it earlier, and when Ginny's hands found it, she could tell Hermione had already soaked it. It didn't need to come off, in fact, if Ginny could see it, she'd be happier. 

She rolled them over, and there was grass and dirt under them now, the blanket forgotten. Ginny kissed her again, lips crashing against lips, teeth tugging at soft lips that demanded to be bitten. Hermione was moaning, loudly, louder than they should be. It didn't matter. Ginny sat up, taking in the view under her. God, she was fucking gorgeous, she'd been right. Lips swollen, shorts pulled down to her knees, and and eyes begging for more, this as as beautiful as Hermione had ever looked. Ginny couldn't believe her luck. 

She let her gaze roam, settling, finally, on the panties. The dark stain of Hermione was impossible to see in the dark, but Ginny, who had done this before to strangers or friends who wanted to experiment, pressed her face to Hermione's crotch. She gasped, somewhere between a squeak and a scream. Oh she was wet. Soaked. Ginny kissed her through the silk, and Hermione's hands came to rest in her hair. 

Anyone could see them. Ginny wasn't even wearing pants anymore, ass up in the air. Anyone looking down would see right into her pussy, which was throbbing after Hermione's attention. She didn't care. She did care about pulling Hermione's small pants to the side, and showing her exactly what Ron could never find. She, of course, did right away. 

Hermione's clit was swollen and wet, begging for attention. Ginny, still dizzy from how this had gone from a sleepover to the most erotic moment in her life, licked it fast. Hermione, poor Hermione, who had never been fucked properly before, came straight away. Ginny went for seconds. Hermione however, wasn't exhausted ever after that second time. Instead she pulled Ginny up. 

'Sit on my face,' she managed to get out between breaths. Ginny wanted to, but she paused, leaning down for a kiss. Hermione tasted herself on Ginny's lips. She already knew her taste, she had tried it before, but it was better when it came from Ginny. 

'Are you sure?' Ginny asked between kisses. Hermione just nodded, and who was Ginny to say no? 

So she scooted forward, knees on either side of Hermione's face. The grass was probably staining her knees, but she found that just made her more excited. It smelled like grass out here, and dirt, and Hermione. Then Hermione began to kiss her, and she couldn't think at all. 

Hermione had never kissed a girl before, especially not there. But it was the most extraordinary wonderful feeling. Ginny was grinding down on her, a certain sign that she was enjoying herself. And the taste. God. Ginny tasted like nothing else. She came quickly, and Hermione was almost disappointed when she climbed off. 

They held each other close, both bare in the cold night air. They faced each other, both exhausted and spent. Ginny pulled her closed and planted a long, sweet kiss on Hermione's lips. 

'Did I find the spot?'

Hermione's laugh rang out in the night. Oh she did. 


End file.
